Three Fold Law
by MRRD
Summary: this was previosly "wiccan ride" but it stunk so i rewrote it.  its about max coming into contact with a girl who shares her destiny.  the flock is there too but not untill the next chap
1. a wiccan

**Disclaimer: last time I checked I wasn't a rich male so I don't own max ride. But I do believe I own myself so yea I am mine **

**A/N okay… so I decided I really didn't like the original beginning to this story I felt I left to many holes in the plot and that I would probably later become trapped in one of said holes… so here I am redoing it… I kind of actually like this better so I'm happy I'm putting in this effort. To those who have read this story before its cosmetic surgery I would love feedback lol! Happy reading!**

**Ohh! I forgot in the original version the chapters were short and bland with the latter chapters being made up of mostly flash backs but I feel that was incredibly irritating to those who wanted plot development so I'm moving all F.B, into the first chapter instead so please bare with me and the dear flock will appear in the second chapter if all goes as planned **

**Thank you **

**Soul **

**My apologies…onward!**

Margo/Marisol POV. (In a small costal town in South America)

Hi kiddies I'm Soul well Marisol but no need for formalities. I'm 25 (almost 26 but shh… it's a secret… was) and I'm average by means of apearance. Brown hair gold/brown eyes loose leaf pale skin. Not worth looking twice at, and that's a good thing because most who do realize I'm anything but normal.

I'm Wiccan in the real sense. This means I have no illusions of grandure. I have absolutely no interest in running around in a cape calling myself a witch and I understand completely that any and all power I wield is given to me by the goddess and any misuse of my gift will have major reprocusions.

To become a true Wiccan one must take a binding oath to the goddess. Everyone's oath is different and is to be kept a secret to everyone, for during the binding oath a person learns their true name and a true name can be used to control you. That's how Wicca works; in its most basic form. Once you know a being or objects true name you can bend it to your will. There are limits though; they are Wicca's three most important laws:

The three fold law which states that anything you send out into the universe be it good or bad will come back to you three fold

The law of balance states that all borrowed materials be it energy or matter must be returned in equal amounts.

The law of destiny: there are no coincidences

(If you have any question pertaining to the laws feel free to ask and I will be happy to explain)

I took my oath at fifteen. I was young. Sometimes I look back and wonder if I had known then what I knew now would I have even thought of uttering the words that shackled me to a life I never wanted to lead.

**Oct, 18, 2000 **

_A Calah Lilly,_ I thought as I walked up the front stairs of my house, picking up the pretty yellow blossom. The flower was completely yellow and the mouth of the bloom formed a perfect circle with the pistil coming out the center. Admiring the bloom I looked around wondering if there was a note or card to go along with it. Finding none I furrowed my brow and walked in the front door.

"Hello?" I called.

Hoping in vain there would be another resident in the house. Sighing I walked to the kitchen and searched the fridge for fruit. As I closed the door I heard the rapid thump of feet on the stairs signaling my dog had taken notice of me. He walked in and sat in front of the chair I had unceremoniously flung myself into. I pet his head and took a bite of the apple my eyes finding themselves reverting back to the flower across the table.

*this was the event that triggered the beginning of my life of servitude*

- (Later that evening) -

My family and I sat at the dining table eating when my mother took notice of the lily in the vase on the counter. She gave me a look,

"Have a secret admirer do we?"

"What?" I nearly choked

"The lily," she responded "that color and shape is called black magic. You're supposed to give it to someone you wish to be with"

"Mom the flower's _yellow_"

She rolled her eyes at me. "I didn't come up with the name Marisol"

"Hm... but there was no note. And why are you so sure it's for me it could be for you, David, or Da"

My elder brother gave me a dirty look, and my Da rolled his eyes.

"Mari come on just tell me" my mom said

"Moma I don't know it was just there on the porch when I got home"

"Hm... alright ill believe you" my mother finally said after a prolonged stare down.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and once done with my homework I went to bed my thoughts never once having left the flower.

The first thing I was aware of when I awoke was that I was standing on linoleum boards. My eyes snapped open after fully acknowledging the thought. The first thing they encountered was the bloom bathed in moonlight on my simple kitchen counter. I forced my legs to obey my will and took a few steps back. The lily seemed to glow and I felt an incredibly strong pull from it. Giving in to temptation I walked forward and cupped it in my hands.

Then I heard the voice in my ear speaking words that my mouth promptly copied. I didn't recognize the words that I spoke but somehow I knew what they meant. My voice got louder and louder as I continued to bind myself body and soul to the goddess until I finally yelled out the last word, and promptly passed out.

**March, 21, 2001 **

I was staring bored at the teacher drawling adamantly about the death of an unimportant, to me at least, government official we were supposed to be mourning the death of. I wanted to inform her that people died every day. I wondered why such a precedent is set for those deemed by society to be important. Toning out the remainder of her speech I instead waggled my index finger up and down causing my pencil to rise and fall with the movement. Before I knew what had happened my pencil had been snatched out of the air by a hand to my right looking over I was met by the glare of Lolita.

I grinned at her.

She held up the hand holding the pencil and pointed to it with her other, raising her eyebrows.

I shrugged feebly and nodded my head towards the teacher.

She shook her head at me and handed my pencil back.

As a note was passed to me from my left. I looked over but Baby refused to meet my gaze. Feeling like a child I opened the note. In large bold letters it said:

**Baby: That was careless**

Me: T_T come one baby by the gods you and lo act like I murdered someone.

**Baby: ERG… you… oh come on we do not. But if the two of us saw you just think of who else could have.**

Me: Ohh ye of little faith. I had it shielded only those who have taken the oath could have seen it

**Baby: you mean to tell me you actually thought that far ahead **

Me: goodbye Baby

I spent the remainder of class undisturbed as I counted the minutes till the final bell rang.

**May, 1, 2002**

My birth day.

We were doing a project on Romeo and Juliet, which I had read a hundred times before. I felt a strange tug in my gut and my eyes strayed up to be met with two unfamiliar orbs above me. As if synchronized we both sent out our consciousnesses to feel the other do the same. We recoiled both in mind and body and the boy sat down next to me and smiled his hair falling in his face.

He was a boy you would've had to look at twice. His skin was a pale porcelain color, like mine but unlike my light brown hair and eyes, his hair was jet black and it curled almost lazily. His eyes were a startling green like pine needles; they were soft but had a hard light in the back, almost as if you could see into him. You could watch the emotions flicker through them and they went through many before settling on an intent look I wasn't sure I appreciated.

"Hi." He said. He extended his hand and I stared at it, like an idiot.

"So the teacher said you're Soul?"

"Well, it's Marisol but close enough"

He smiled "Soul then. So um…what are we supposed to be doing again?"

"You weren't paying attention either?" I asked becoming amused

"Haha… no I was preoccupied" he said vague

"Ohh?" I said the question evident

He laughed and I could practically see the gears in his head turning. Then he changed subjects.

"Your accent's different, what is it?"

Trying to avoid the question I said "I guess I went to the city a lot, but I didn't know it changed anything"

And he just kept smiling. I thought about how the kid needed to get off his anti-depressants.

"So what are you doing for Beltane?" he asked.

"I'm not." I responded trying to tell him that this discussion was done.

"Ah," he said "so you have to hide it here"

"Shut. Up." I looked at him and tried to convey the message that I would throw him out the window.

"So may I take that as an invitation to join you tomorrow?"

"Um…." I hesitated blushing. He pounced.

"So I'm guessing you'll be in that corn field, south of town?"

"No...Wait-I mean- yes?"

He laughed again and Miss H. noticed as she walked over, she said "come one lovebirds get a move on"

"What!" I yelled getting angry and possibly a little defensive "Miss H. he just moved, this is the first time I've talked to the kid"

She looked at me knowingly, "yes I am sure that's why you're allowing him to attend our Beltane celebration."

I glared at her, "I'm beginning to regret that decision"

The bell rang and as I walked down the hall an arm came around my waist, I pushed him away for the first and last time.

**Sept, 5, 2002**

It was the last full moon before school started senior year. I had dressed for the occasion in a silver top and loose black trouser. When the boy came, he was dressed in a similar fashion in a black and grey striped shirt and black suit pants. He looked me up and down and smiled, I humphed not appreciating the look and decided to tease him. I pointed to the pentacle he wore around his neck on a plain silver chain.

"You know it's kind of oblong on the right side"

He looked offended but I know he wasn't really. I turned away and walked to the car. He followed me out and got in as well, after a few awkward moments he attempted to break the ice. "You know, I like that shirt on you Soul" he said.

"You said that the last time I wore it" I retorted.

"Is that a problem? It just means I like it the second time too"

"Flattery will get you nowhere"

"Oh. I doubt that" he said evenly, taking his eyes from the road to meet mine.

I blushed and got angry, "Watch the road" I ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean why?"

"Soul. What are we going to hit, we're in the middle of nowhere"

"I dunno. We could hit a deer or something!"

Suddenly, another car was coming from the other direction.

"FUCK!" the boy yelled, swerving to the side and stopping. The other car stopped and Lolita stepped out.

"Oh, I was just going to come get you, I thought you were on the side of the road making out. I guess I was right…."

"Not yet" the boy said, turning to me and kissing me.

"Hm…" I said.

"Oh?" he asked "and what do you mean by 'hm'?"

"That's just it"

"No hidden meaning?"

"Nope"

"Hm…"

"OW! OW! Get a room you guys…"

Lolita walked back to her car, and motioned for us to follow her. We drove most of the rest of the way in silence, both annoyingly conscious of the other. I turned my head so he couldn't see as I blushed.

"So how was work…?" He asked

I wrinkled my nose.

He smiled "So the usual?"

My face turned even sourer.

"That bad?" he asked in surprise.

"New girl don' like me"

"You say that about all the people you hire"

"Well it's true! Soon as they learn my age they don't take me seriously"

"If you were 30, would you take a teenager seriously?"

"I'm getting old…"

"And what does that say about me?"

"You're old as dirt."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hmm…"

Having zoned out again I was confused when he pulled over to the side of the road. "What now?" I asked, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"We're here, love"

"Don't call me 'love'!"

I heard him laugh and his door open and close, I contemplated locking my own. He beat me to it and releasing my seatbelt, scooped me up bridal style.

"Hey!" I yelled

"You were going to lock the door." He stated

"Hell yeah!" I said

"Why?"

"I'm nervous…" I was becoming increasingly embarrassed with him carrying me as he was.

"Why?"

"Put me down!"

"No."

"No?" I asked incredulously (Lo note: how dare you disobey me MAN-SLAVE!)

"Well look who decided to grace us with their presence?" came Miss H's voice

"Whore-a-sour…"

"That's mature Miss High priestess"

I blanched and turned white, staring at Miss H. and remembered the reason for my unusual nerves. With the old one gone and having previously been trained as assistant high priestess. I was officially the new High Priestess.

"Soul?" the boy's voice barely reached me. I'd frozen where I'd stood unable to process the fact that out of the large group of people around me I was the leader. The first thing I did when I regained control of my muscles was to turn around and attempt to walk back to the car I say attempt because before I could take more than a couple of steps to pairs of arms caught me around my midsection.

I looked down at The Twins. They where the covens newest members and so far its youngest at thirteen but they had talent so… that was really the end of the argument.

"Off" I told them but their faces hardened and their eyes turned cold.

"No" chanted the twins Allende and Danelle in unison.

"Not cute now off" I said giving them my best glare.

Looking offended the two released my waist and I once again tried to leave but once again before I got very far I had someone trying to stop me again and this time I knew I had less of a chance to escape without a fight. Baby walked out of the tree line carrying an off white taper candle, and quickly assessed the situation.

"Soul get inside the circle" was the first thing she said. Hearing the anxiousness in her voice I realized this wasn't about what I wanted this was about the people I had sworn to help and lead

I paused and took a deep breath before stepping inside the circle. As I stepped through the opening I felt the rush of power that usually greeted me before the ceremony began and it filled me with confidence. The boy watched me and smiled as I invited the rest of the coven in. When the circle was assembled I invoked each individual element at their respective compass points. They went as follows Air to the north, Fire to the east, Water to the west, Earth to the south and the Spirit as the circle itself.

Once done I took my place between the boy and Boss, a friend of mine whose head of curly yellow blond hair could be seen from a mile away. We began a simple chant and allowed our voices to rise in volume as the excitement consumed us the pressure built and built until suddenly and simultaneously we all just stopped. I looked around the circle at the flushed and smiling faces and began to release the elements. When that was done I broke the circle. That was when everything went bad. The boy fell to his knees. He was clutching his head and moaned before going completely limp on the hard ground. I fell to my knees beside him and touched his shoulder with the intention of shaking him but as my hand connected I felt a railroad spike being driven into my skull.

Then everything went black.

**Sept, 6, 2002**

I opened my senses to the sounds and smells of a hospital. I sat up in the cot and almost immediately a nurse came in to usher me into lying down. I jumped off the bed in defiance and removed the array of tools that had adorned my body.

"The boy that came in with me; where is he" I asked a few seconds from hysteria.

The nurse shook her head as a doctor walked over looking serious and without any introduction motioned for me to follow him. We walked from the collective ward where id been ,which was little more than a glorified gymnasium with a diploma or two on the wall and beds lined up in rows, to the individual rooms, which were slightly more respectable. He opened one door and motioned me in. I did as I was bidden and walked right in but what I saw made my breath catch in my throat. The boy was in the lone bed hooked up to multiple machines and had an IV in his arm. I looked back at the doctor in the door way, fear and a question in my eyes. He seemed to understand and looked away before answering me monotonously,

"He has a brain tumor between his cerebellum and brain stem and while you kids where running around in the forest doing god knows what he must have jostled something because it is pressing on the part of the brain stem that controls his heart rate. We think his heart must have been fluctuating beforehand though due to the severity of the most recent attack." The doctor looked at me and I saw sympathy in his eyes before he finished

"from the scans we have done we have reason to believe that he will not live more than three or four more days and he will never again regain consciousness. I am sorry Miss. Delaney we'll leave you alone for a while. We'll be back in an hour or so to see how you're doing" and with that they left. They left me alone. They left me broken. And they left me with the knowledge that my anam maité had until Thursday to live. I sat in the lone chair next to his bed and lost myself.

**Sept, 9, 2002**

I hadn't moved from my spot in the chair except for emergencies, but I loath to be away from the boy who held more of my soul than anyone else ever would for more than seconds at a time.

Today was the third day though and I could very well lose him so I dared not move from my spot.

His father and only living relative had already been and gone the day before filling out all the necessary paper work so he wouldn't have to later. I'd had a row with him but then again we'd never really gotten along. But after calling him a heartless bastard he'd backhanded me and sent me sprawling. I touched my cheek and felt the raised bruise there the one that my friends had exclaimed over earlier that day.

I looked back at the unconscious boy on the bed as I heard an unnatural bleep from one of the machines. It turned out the boy's heart had skipped a beat and the E.K.G. had picked up on it. As I watched the beeps on the E.K.G. got more and more frequent until the boy flat lined and the code blue alarms went off. Standing from my chair I walked from the room as doctors and nurses rushed in.

I kept walking and I'm pretty sure that tears marked my path away from the town where my anam. My one. My Samuel would remain forever.

Sept, 22, 2002

It had been just over two weeks since I'd left home. I was staying in a small motel in New York City with the idea of hiding a tree in the forest. I had a bank account separate from my parents since I turned 17 so tracking me without my consent would take some time even so I moved often not giving them a chance to catch up. I was hiding from reality and I knew it but it didn't make it any easier to return to. I had spent more tears then I had expected and it was time to move on there was nothing I could do to change the past so why wallow in self pity I only needed to hide for a little more than four months till I turned 18 and became a legal adult then I could make a life for myself.

Thoughts like these cheered me up and gave me the strength to blend in with society for the time being.

Then on my way back from the supermarket a wet cough in an alley caught my attention. Against my better judgment I peered into the alley to see a young man sitting against the wall a hand against his mouth. When he removed his hand I noticed the blood that coated it and, despite my every instinct telling me to run in the opposite direction, approached him.

He was young. Couldn't have been much older than me to tell you the truth. Despite the tears in his clothes he looked very well kempt. The remnants of his suit were obviously once very expensive. But now they were coated in blood and dirt. I gave him a quick once over to assess the damage. I then bent and with my finger drew a circle around me and the man and called the elements to me.

He had lost a lot of blood and was starting to lose consciousness. If he did though it could hamper my spell and in an effort to keep him awake I started to rapid fire questions at him.

"What's your name?"

"Daren"

"Good job how old are you"

He gave me a weird look. "Nineteen"

"Only a year older than me then"

As I started the spell in my mind I took a better look at his wounds and noticed a rather unsightly bump and bruise on his ribcage. I groaned as I realized that his broken rib had probably punctured his lung making my job ten times harder. I spoke to him one last time before starting the spell.

"This is going to hurt… a lot but I need you to be stoic or ill have to stop and call an ambulance instead"

Fear was evident in Daren's eyes and I was quite sure he would stay silent. I said the last word of the spell aloud and placed my hands over the lump on his chest. The spell began and I watched as his skin knotted back together seamlessly and the bruises fade. Lastly his bone reset itself with an audible snick that made him spasm and clench his teeth, a moan caught in his throat. When he was finally healed I broke the circle and rocked back on my heels tired.

Daren's eyes were becoming more focused the more time went by and I decided to bow out before he could start an interrogation of his own. As I walked away I heard a rustle of cloths and turned my head to see Daren standing against the wall panting.

"Thank you" he said and I nodded before returning to my current home.

Sept, 23, 2002

There was a knock on my door and I glanced at the clock. Noting that I had over slept by an hour really wasn't that surprising considering what I'd done the day before. I opened the door and a shiver ran down my spine.

Two professional looking men in expensive looking suits were standing in the doorway. Before I could process the information at hand the one on the right whipped a white cloth from one of his inner pockets and tackled me. Pinning me down he held the cloth over my nose and mouth.

I tried to hold my breath but he was too strong for me to shake and soon I had to take a breath. For the second time that month my world went black.

**?, ?, 2002**

I was getting tired of waking up in unfamiliar places. But this time I knew my situation was much more dangerous. Keeping my eyes closed and my face unmoving, I kept up a sleeping façade. Moving at a painfully slow pace I moved my wrists feeling the strength of the bonds and noting that they were made of metal… joy … F.Y.I.; I can't break metal with brute strength. After flexing my arms and legs, I took an inventory of myself and noted that other than a bruised neck and IV I was fine.

I calmed down, slightly, and not long after, I heard a door open to my right and after a few steps a male voice spoke.

"You can stop pretending," it said, "I know you're awake."

I opened my eyes and they locked on his face. He was in his early twenties with light tan skin and bright sapphire eyes almost covered by shaggy red brown hair.

"You fooled us for a while, though, I'll give you that." He grinned at me and I shivered. "I'm Dr. Tureno Allear by the way."

"Pleasure," I replied smarmily. I tried pulling on the metal restraints, futilely, receiving nothing but two long cuts on the tops of my hands for my trouble. Then an idea popped into my head. Blood, though gross, could be used as a writing tool. The problem is in Wicca using blood added an extreme amount of power and control to the spell, but it also depleted the user's energy depending on the power and amount of specifics in the circle. The more specific the circle the less energy you wasted.

Me? I had no time for the circle at all. I was going to have to rely completely on my own power and affinity for the element I was going to be using. And the element that made the most sense to me was air. Air was the easiest to manipulate and could do exactly what I wanted it to do. Which was in this case was unlock the cuffs on my wrists and ankles. I drew the sigil for air, a triangle with a line below the vertex, with the blood that was trickling down the back of my hand and onto my fingers. When it was drawn, I covered it with my hand and activated it.

I felt the air greet me by gently playing with a few pieces of my hair. I allowed myself to adopt a superior look and then Tureno's eyebrows drew together. He seemed to shrug it off and turned around to prepare something on a small side table.

I kept my eyes locked on a single ceiling tile above my head and focused my entire consciousness on forcing the air into the key holes of the table's cuffs. It was hard to really concentrate though but I did it. The air eased into the hole and as I pressed more in giving it no place to escape from it slowly grew more and more compressed until it was almost a solid and was pushing against the locking mechanism. With a flick of my wrist I spun the four keys of air and the cuffs clanged open. I sat up and took advantage of the fact that Tureno was a bit too stunned to react quickly to an attack. I ripped the needle out of the shunt in my arm and stabbed it quickly into the soft tissue in Tureno's shoulder.

He snapped out of his surprised daze and yelled out. Before he could react, I rapped him in the temple twice in quick succession.

He sank like a sack of potatoes.

I felt better.

Then I decided to work on getting the hell out of…. I then went on to realize I had absolutely no freaking idea where I was other than a room probably in a large building, due to the magnitude of souls I could sense around me.

Tureno stirred and I cursed my inaction. I hopped of the table and proceeded to fall flat on my ass, due to the fact that my legs would not obey me. At. All.

Closing my eyes and slowly felt for anything wrong but could find nothing.

_Now would be a perfect time for an epiphany, _I thought.

You do know that you happen to be in a hospital, came a reply I totally wasn't expecting. They do happen to have the ability to use a local anesthetic and paralyze you.

"AHHH!" I yelled, jumping about a foot in the air

That was an overreaction; the voice seemed to reverberate in my head. I was pretty sure it was just my imagination.

_You probably think introductions are in order but I'm kinda busy at the moment_. I hoped that it would just go away and thought maybe I was going into shock.

You're not in shock.

_Stop talking._

Start listening. 

_No._

You're just being stubborn. 

_No I'm just ignoring things that shouldn't be in my head. _

Your goddess sent me and by the powers that be, I will not fail because of your pigheadedness. 

The voice seemed to be getting softer and duller. I wondered if my imagination had run out of fuel. Then I actually processed what the thing had said.

_The goddess sent you because?_

To help you, child, she needs you for later. 

_Sounds like fun. _

Child, stop with the attitude and listen, I'm almost out of time. You need to stay here. I tried to interrupt it here, but it quickly silenced me with a railroad spike to the head.

_Son of a…_

Shut up! Listen now and remain silent. Do Not Leave. You need the information they possess. Make a deal with them and cut yourself off to your old life. You need to help them for now, but when you can, sabotage them without arousing suspicion. They are intelligent, but they have taken advantage of the gifts the goddess has given them. Free will prevents the goddess from acting against them directly, so now the job falls to you. I was sent to aid you. I am from now on your capture. 

_Capture?_

It didn't respond.

At that point I really didn't have many options left so I settled for waiting for Tureno to wake up. He did so fairly quickly and seemed genuinely surprised to see me still in the room.

"Why" was all he asked but I got his meaning.

Stubbornly I pointed to my legs and watch a blush creep over his face.

"Yes well we couldn't very well have you escaping and Daren said it probably wouldn't work in the first place. Not for you"

"Daren?" I asked remembering the boy from the ally.

"Yes he says you healed all his injuries which I hear were quite extensive with but a flick of your wrist" he sighed "I have to say I'm quite disappointed your still here"

I had the presence of mind to keep my mouth shut.

He pressed his hand to his shoulder and got up.

"U'de best be careful from here on out. It will only get worse"

He wasn't lying.

The girl across from me lifted her eyes from the simple looking marble notebook she had been reading from and furrowed her brow.

"Are you serious" she asked her brown eyes holding mistrust

"What will it take for you to believe me?"

"Help me save the world"

Whew finally done… god that was exhausting it took like three hours… well hope you like it

BTW ill write the next chapter by Sunday if I get 5-10 reviews Lo you don't count…


	2. a toxin

**Okay guys so… well no one updated except for lo (madra iguana) whom I have already disqualified and juans (modo…whatevatherestis) who never counts anyway. So now I'm peeved and the chapter is gona be short. Well not short like my original chapters were but short compared to the last monster I wrote. **

**Btw**

_These are souls/my thoughts _

(this is the translations of whatever you more than likely can't understand)

**This is señor capture who doesn't appear any way **

**?/?/2003**

Five minutes. I had five minutes to heal myself before HE came back. I got to work.

They teach you early not to be defiant but according to their whispered conversations I was exceptionally hard to break. Most would be happy and I guess in some ways I was but that meant they were just going to try harder and I didn't know quite how long I could hold out. I had strived off my petty anger at the group that attempted to exert control over me. The group that called themselves "an cine máistir". It means the master race. Do you know who or rather what country also used the term master race. Yea. Germany did right before attempting a full scale genocide.

When I came to this conclusion I found reserves of strength that helped me till they found the very thing I would give everything for,

****a couple days maybe a week later****

I was dragged into a room different than the normal interrogation room. This one lacked the tray of shiny tools yet had an entirely different ominous feel to it. My heart started to pound.

_Were they done with me already? Were they going to kill me? Daren and Tureno are here they're never here when HE does this. Does this mean they've finally found a way to __**make **__me?_

I started to shiver uncontrollably as the two guards escorting me walked me to the chair in the center of the room and took the solid carbon fiber bangles, on my wrists, ankles, and neck, and hooked them onto the specially made slots in the chair. When I was fully secured the signal was sent and I broke out in a cold sweat.

HE walked in. _HE _was the one who gave the order to have me brought here. _HE_ was the one who tortured me for nearly a year. _**HE**_ was the Hitler in this awful genocide. And HE was the father of my Samuel.

I stared at the man in front of me nothing more than pure animalistic fear in my eyes. HE approached slowly as if enjoying the way I shrank away with every step forward HE took. When I was within arms length HE reached out and fisted HIS hand in my hair forcing my head up and my eyes to, quite reluctantly, meet HIS.

"Now, now dear you're trembling what's wrong?"

"Bastard." I spat threw my teeth "Get on with it. What is this?" unable to move I rolled my eyes to emphasize the change in scenery.

"I knew it wouldn't faze you in the slightest" HE said HIS voice never changing but color now graced HIS cheeks showing irritation.

HE pulled a small remote from an inner pocket of his lab coat and it took me a minute to suppress my urge to panic. It was useless anyway panic only increased nerve reception and blood flow inhibiting the body's ability to function properly. Despite my efforts though when HE pressed a button that caused a screen to drop from a compartment in the ceiling along with a projector I nearly felt my heart leap out of my chest.

_Were they intending to attempt hypnosis? Is that even real? I've never seen technology like this what am I up against._

The capture was silent. The screen came to life showing an aerial view of my town, but what I saw on the sides of the screen made my blood run cold.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked venom laced my words

HE came to stand in from of me "Well if you would be patient and let me explain we would get there wouldn't we" HE turned around and spread his arms wide an overly ceremonious gesture for the six of us in the room "_This _my dear is a drone armed with a generous amount of explosives and hovering several hundred feet above the surface of that godforsaken hellhole you called home."

I couldn't find my voice but Tureno found it for me.

"You can't be serious?"

"Dr. Tureno I'd ask you to keep your mouth shut."

"And _I_ with the utmost respect would ask for you to hear me out." his eyes were expressionless when I dared look away from the screen for more than a second and focus. This was strange for him. In the year I had known him I had never once seen his eyes hold so little emotion. "You don't know what this could do to her. And what if there are others where she came from who are _willing_ to help us this would just have been just a waste of time."

HIS eyes narrowed but weather in anger or in curiosity I couldn't tell "Do you really believe I haven't thought of that?"

Tureno's eye brows came together "Then how did you…"

"Do you remember my youngest son?" I jolted in my seat

"Samuel? The one you sent away to school in America?"

_America we're __**in**__ America stupid… I probably heard that wrong._

"Yes, well he was actually sent here to this little town about three years ago to investigate the possibility of true wiccans existing in our world. He himself has little aptitude for the art but had enough between his ears to pretend. Then his job was to get close to their leader. He was to give them ideas on how to stretch the laws they made and to give them ideas to help our cause" HE smirked at me and I bared my teeth "If he ever did anything correctly it was finding this girl"

Tureno spoke up again "But I thought Samuel…"

HIS eyes snapped up to Tureno's "Yes and that was when we lost track of her. Lucky for us despite her stubbornness she's not smart"

I decided that now would be a good time to speak up for myself "Hey if I'm not smart what the hell do you need me for"

"you will learn that soon enough my dear" HE responded never taking HIS eyes off Tureno's "now if you two will please leave the room I would like to have a little one to one chat with Ms. Delany here."

Tureno looked to me the fear evident in his gaze. I tilted my head to the side. Go. A slight nod. We're not going far we don't like where this is going. Closed eyes. You joined of your own free will. Then the door was closed and the more than likely imagined conversation that went on was cut off.

HIS eyes narrowed in on mine and I tried to hide my anxiety.

"teacht anois caomh. Tá mé cinnte go tuigeann tú cé na pakages strapped chuig an drone ann." By speaking to me in Gaelic it insured that I would be forced to tell the truth. HE wouldn't be bound by the same laws though. (Come now little one. I am sure you realize what those packages strapped to the drone are there for.)

"nach mbeadh tú i gá le ciorcal Magick a dhéanamh. má tá tú iad a scriosadh beidh mé a bheith níos lú úsáid a thabhairt duit.Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

." I replied (you wouldn't i need a circle to do magick. if you destroy them I'll be useless to you)

"Ní mór duit ciorcal, fíor. A coven? Uimh. Agus tá mé cinnte go bhfuil tú ag éirí feasach ar na bannaí a chruthaigh tú idir dhá go háirithe. Beidh siad breá mar do ciorcal. Anois tá an cheist a bheidh tú dom mo thógáil buama ar an saol do chairde?" he asked he truly played his part he looked for all the world like a man gone crazed with the power that he had tasted and had ripped away. (You need a circle, true. A coven? No. And I'm sure you have become aware of the bond you have created between two in particular. They will be fine as your circle. Now the question is will you build me my bomb for the lives of your friends?)

I couldn't lie, Tureno and Daren would suffice. They had taken their oaths unbeknownst to the man before me and their affinities worked well with each other. It would in truth be easy I would create a fast reproducing virus, using magic, which would destroy the human body. In doing this I could also create an antidote and a vaccine. My problems lie in the main laws of Wicca. They were created in the attempt to stop things like what was going on from happening. But in agreeing, so long as I wasn't specific in my terms, I left room for sabotage.

"fíor go mbeadh siad ag obair" (true they would work)

"good now swear you'll do it and we'll be on our merry way" HE looked positively blood thirsty and every instinct I had told me to say no but I looked at the little town in front of me and hung my head.

"Tá tú mo focal" (you have my word)

"good" He said and he pressed a button on his remote and my whole world went up in smoke. I doubt even the goddess heard my cries over the roar of that fire.

**?/?/2004 **

It was done. I held the non-threatening stoppered bottle with its inch of clear light blue liquid up to the light.

"It's finished." I said mourning evident in my voice

", and so are you" came a familiar voice from behind me before my world went black.

It was dark when I regained conciseness. I was freezing and wet. I took a survey of my surroundings but found nothing remotely familiar. I went to push the hair out of my face when I noticed something about my wrists or more accurately the absence of certain somethings on my wrists. The carbon fiber cuffs were gone as well as the ones on my ankles and the one around my neck. I also noticed a simple canvas bag not far from me on what appeared to be the bank of a river that I was also partly submerged in hence the wet. I got up and staggered to the bag trying to ignore the tingling in my legs. I releaced the draw string and pulled out the contents.

I never knew I could feel as cold as I did right then. Out of the bag, I pulled out all of my research notes along with the vial of toxin then came the memory chip from the computer and the c.d.'s. Lastly I pulled out a simple looking cardboard box. I opened it to find a simple long silver like chain but when I picked it up it was far too light to be silver I then noticed the piece of paper beneath it and struggled to read in the partial moonlight. It read…

_Marisol _

_That chain is the same carbon fiber that restrained you its nearly imposable to break. It could come in handy later. We don't look for your forgiveness, and our pride forbids us from asking for it. We do though wish to at least prevent the genocide HE is planning. We faked your death. At the completion of the toxin Daren reported a contamination and we performed a spell that reduced your breathing and pulse so that they would think you were dead. While everyone was in an uproar we stole all of the notes there is nothing that shows the existence of your invention but what's I the bag. Then they had to get rid of the exidence(you)so they put you in the river with a brick (changed to the bag by Daren) tied to your waist. And he performed the wake up spell with a three hour delay._

_Good morning Marisol it is June 8__th__ 2004 welcome to Mexico. _

mora tuta vobis inveniemus (1)

Tureno

p.s. follow the river and when you come to a town ask for a man named Tito. He'll help you.

**6/9/04 **

I woke up to a bright light but unlike the usual cold glare that accompanied the florescent lights of my room I felt warmth. I cracked my eyes open and saw dirt. At that it all came rushing back, what had happened the night before and where I was. And above all else what resided in the canvas pack.

I rolled over onto the canvas pack… ONTO THE CANVAS PACK!

I nearly ripped the pack to shreds trying to find the box I had put the vial in. when I found it and had made sure it was fine I took the carbon fiber chain and wrapping it around the vial put it around my neck then I got walking in the direction I felt was best. I walked along in the deeply carved bank of the river for a day and a half before I saw signs of life in the river. I started seeing cans and the like in the river as well as oil stains on the banks. Then I heard the pad of feet on the bank above me and quikly pressed my back to the curved wall to conceal my presence.

It would have worked too but after the pad of feet want by a more rapid sequence revealed the presence of a dog. I felt a chill.

_Have I been found out? Is that a tracker? That guy was big he could be an experiment… _

I held my breath as I heard the larger person come back. He approached the bank and stood dangerously close to the ledge and I had to press a hand to my mouth to suppress a scream as the dog let out a sharp low bark. The man though wasn't as… we'll say used to situations like these and jumped slightly. The ledge gave. Quite suddenly I found myself being suffocated by the largest man I had ever seen.

"Lo que en el infierno?" he said his deep voice exactly what I would have pictured it. (What in the hell?)

_Spanish?_ I thought

"What?" I asked

"Es de America? Habla espanol?" (You're from America? Do you speak Spanish?)

"Si y si un poco" (yes and yes a little bit)

"Donde va?" (Where are you going?)

I laughed at that "No se senor no se" (no idea sir no idea)

"¿Por qué estás caminando en el río"(why are you walking in the river)

"Para ocultar"(to hide)

He narrowed his eyes at me at that and I decided to play my trump card

"Estoy buscando a un hombre llamado Tito. Tureno me ha enviado. Dijo que el hombre Tito me ayuda me. "I tried to look pathetic and small and hopeless (I'm looking for a man named Tito. Tureno sent me. He said the man Tito would help me.)

"Soy Tito" he wasn't fooled

I felt stupid.

"¿Me pueden ayudarme?" (can you help me)

"No"

"QUE?"

"NO"

"SI"

"NO"

"Yo te acechan. Soy una chica. Estoy perdido, y estoy a pulgada de ir completamente loco" (I will stalk you. I'm a girl. I'm lost, and I am on inch from going completely crazy)

Listen

Read phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

**abbreviation **

interés

**pronoun **

yo

"Sígueme"(follow me)

I followed.

8/21/09

"You're pathetic" I smirked at the man across from me as he stared at the pidgin in front of him.

"It was supposed to be a hawk" Tureno looked put out and I laughed.

"You never specified type of bird so you got the closest one" I sounded pompous even to my own ears.

"That's cheap" he was glaring at the pidgin by this point

"Here I'll show you how to do it" he backed up into the shadow of the trees where Daren and two children were also waiting.

I drew my circle and invoked the elements then I began the spell.

"Le cuidiú leat mé a tharraingt in aice leis. I gá anois é i gá sé anseo. Thabhairt Trodaire seabhac ar an spéir. Thabhairt dó ó bhealach suas ard."(With you help I draw it near. I need it now I need it here. Bring a hawk fighter of the sky. Bring him from way up high.)(2)

With that my hair blew upwards and my energy was drained. When I heard a feminine yell, instead of the sound I had expected from above I quickly broke my circle but not before a group of recombinant winged children landed in my circle clearing.

The eldest female of the group and the obvious leader looked at me and her eyes found the vial around my neck. I reached a hand to grasp it.

"Damn"

"Maldito"(damn) were our simultaneous sentiments.

T_T

OKAY SO HERE WE GO

(1)It means "stay safe we will find you".

(2) Leave me alone I'm making it up as I go along there's no such thing as a summoning spell for an animal so I made one that rimed in English because it's easier.

Ok not cool about the reviews I'll leave it be though because I don't want to be annoying

Suggestions welcome

Yours

Soul

Lo you STILL don't count even if you threaten to eat my food…


End file.
